This invention relates to a vapor cycle cooling system. various air cycle cooling systems using rotary vane compressor-expander apparatus are described in the patents to Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,893; 3,913,351; 3,967,466 and 3,977,852. These systems provide a compressor and an expander within the rotor housing to provide cooling.
Various complex compression vapor cycle systems are described on pages 46-74 of "Refrigeration and Air Conditioning" by B. F. Raber et al., published by John Wiley and Sons, Inc., in February 1949. However, no practical complex cycle apparatus is described.
The patent to Weatherston, 3,808,835, describes a cooling system wherein refrigerant vaporized at an intermediate pressure is supplied to closed volume chambers of the compressor.